User talk:Asnow89
Hi! Feel free to ask me any questions :D Hey there! These were some awesome questions that you asked me! Here are my answers: 1. What hair looks are really "in" this summer? -- As usual, the messy kind of beachy-wave look is really in this summer. I love summer because you really don't have to put much effort into your hair. Summer is a time where everyone likes to relax and having that messy beachy looks makes you look good without being too put together. Also, ombre is still in style! A lot of people think that the ombre trend is growing old, but I personally think that ombre is not going away just yet. The beachy waves and ombre hair styles both go hand in hand with each other because they both look gorgeous when they're put together. Caramel colored ombres give your hair that sun-kissed glow that is just perfect for summer! Messy hair styles are what a lot of the younger crowds are looking for these days because it gives a nice casual look and doesn't give the appearance of a person trying too hard. 2. What are your favorite hair styles, accessories, colors, etc.? -- My favorite hairstyles would have to be braids. Any type of braids such as fishtail, french, 4 strand, 5 strand, 6 strand, or even the 11 strand braids are all my favorite! They give the hair such a nice look without even damaging it. Good looking hair without the damage? How could it get better than that, right? I also like nice big waves. I'm not a huge fans of actual curls but I do like nice voluminous waves. Whenever I do someone's hair, I always curl away from the face so that it doesn't look like they're hiding behind their hair. As for accessories, I'm really loving floral headbands. They give such a nice bohemian look. For my favorite hair colors... I actually like anything! I have a love for all hair colors because I think every one of them looks beautiful! However, if I really had to pick my true favorites it would be, light golden brown, platinum blonde, platinum blonde with baby pink, platinum blonde (silver) with lavender, burgundy, and black blue/black violet. 3. What is the reason you edit on the wiki? -- I edit on the hair color wiki because I love doing hair color. Hair color is just really interesting to me. Whenever I color someone's hair I get really excited because I love seeing the different colors and tones. I also started editing because I noticed there weren't a lot of pages that talked about the background information that went along with hair color such as the chemistry, tips and tricks, and information about other products that goes along with hair color. When I first joined I noticed that there were only pages of different hair colors and brands and that's it. I wanted to expand on the wiki and educate people about hair color. 4. What is your favorite section of the wiki? (Example: Celebrity hair, the hair color portal, etc.) -- My favorite section of the wiki would probably have to be the Hair 101 section. Partly because I made a lot of the pages in that section, but also because it teaches people about hair color. It answers a lot of questions that I've heard people ask many times. After all, hair color is a science and so it's understandable that people get scared to color their hair. I'm here to help as much as I can. 5. Do you have any recommendations for newcomers to the wiki? Are there any sections you MUST check out if you are new? -- For any newcomers, I would recommend that they contribute as much as they can! The more information we have on the wiki, the better. From a home hair colorist to a salon professional, contribute whatever information you have to share with us. As for pages to see, I would say it all depends. If you're at a lost on how to color your hair or if you need advice with color correction, go see the pages under the Hair 101 section. If you're lost as to which hair color/brand to use, go to the hair color section. There's a lot of pages talking about different products and how to fix hair color problems. The wiki caters to different needs. 6. What are your other favorite wikis to edit on besides the Hair Wiki? -- To be honest, I only edit on the hair wiki. There are other wikis that have caught my attention, however. I pretty much like any wiki that deals with beauty. I want to edit on those wikis but I don't have much time to. I'm already struggling to find time editing on the hair wiki. I will try to edit on others, too. Kevukevu (talk) 23:30, July 14, 2013 (UTC)kevukevu Hello! I saw the blog post and it looks good! I actually would like to become an admin for the hair color wiki! Also, I'm actually a guy LOL! Kevukevu is a nickname that my friends call me. My real name is Kevin. Thanks for the update, though! I really appreciate it. Kevukevu (talk) 04:03, August 29, 2013 (UTC)Kevukevu Help Hi. There is something that I've been REALLY curious about for months now. I saw a woman who's hair color was brown, not sure what level. She had some level 6 highlights (the woman is fictional, believe it or not) and some highlights that was lighter than 6.5 but lower than 7. I'd say 6.75, so is 6.75 blonde or still brown (why? because brown goes up to 6.5 and blonde starts at 7). So what is her hair color AT LAST? The pic is: http://www.livio.com/2013/8.gif ELMOYQUENOCHE (talk) 22:27, July 6, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Sorry if pic is inapp, but I'm really curious. I don't think it's inappropriate. P.P.S. I'm male, by the way.